Velociraptor
Velociraptor was a widespread, small, pack hunting theropod that lived in Mongolia some 80 to 70 MYA, in Mongolia and nearby environs. A hunter and a scavenger, just as the other members of the Dromaeosauridae family, it had a large claw on it's second toe. At 2 meters long and 1 meter tall, Velociraptor is relatively small comapred to other members of the same family, but as equally in ferocity and intelligence. The average distance an adult Velociraptor could jump was around 10-12 feet high and about the same in length, they could run 45-50 mph at full sprint so they could outrun most dinosaurs. A fast moving, pack hunting predatory dinosaur that can hunt in packs of six or seven. Although they’re six feet long, their pretty lethal predators. They can use their lethal claws on their toes with devastating effect and can kill a big male protoceratops. Velociraptor are often at risk when they attack larger prey. Velociraptor, like most animals, don’t like loud noises. Velociraptors appears in Chased by Dinosaurs episode "The Giant Claw" where it is shown as a scaled, not feathered, dinosaur, pale yellow in colour with green stripes on the back and the flanks, perfect for hiding and ambushing in forests. As it was explained later, when Chased by Dinosaurs was filmed, there was less solid evidence of dromeosaur (raptor) dinosaurs being feathered, so Chased by Dinosaurs staff decided to err on the side of caution and left the raptors featherless instead. Similarly, the utahraptors from the fourth episode of Walking with Dinosaurs are shown featherless too. Unlike most other dinosaurs, Velociraptor has a keen sense for mammals as it hunts them sometimes. Nigel was unfortunate enough to meet a pack on the hunt, however they soon picked up sense of a wounded Protoceratops, and soon they used they're formidable foot claws to bring down poor herbivore. However, in the 2nd episode of the BBC documentary The Truth About Killer Dinosaurs, a test debunked the myth of its infamous foot claw involving it disembowel its victims. The producers of the program created an artificial Velociraptor leg with a sickle claw and used a pork belly to simulate the dinosaur's prey. Though the sickle claw did penetrate the abdominal wall, it was unable to tear it open, indicating that the claw was not used to disembowel its prey as shown in Chased by 'Dinosaurs'. Instead, as shown in a famous fossil involving Velociraptor attacking its prey item Protoceratops, Velociraptor stabbed its victims into the throat in order to kill it by stabbing the windpip and/or the major arteries (eg:the jugular vein). However, the program also showed that Velociraptor most likely hunted in packs, as shown in Chased by Dinosaurs. A baby Velociraptor has also appeared in one episode of Primeval, where it ran through an anomaly, trying to escape from a Giganotosaurus. It bites Nigel Marven, on his finger, and then runs back through the anomaly. Later on, in Fire And Water, a spin-off novel, for Primeval, six Velociraptors came through an anomaly, to a wet and rainy Maidenhead. They managed to kill a soldier named Jamie Weavers, before being killed, by some Deinosuchus. Appearances In Chased By Dinosaurs episode 2, Nigel Marven was testing to see how the Therizinosaurus arm was that tall and four Velociraptors appeared and they chase Nigel. Nigel goes on a chopped tree and then he uses his motorcycle horn which scares the raptors away. In Primeval Episode 3.4, a baby Velociraptor came out of the anomaly and Nigel Marven was playing with it, until it bit Nigel on the finger and the Velociraptor goes back to the anomaly. Trivia Velociraptors were chasing Nigel Marven in the intro of Sea Monsters. Recent evidence shows Velociraptor was a scavenger and a nocturnal hunter. Appearances *Chased by Dinosaurs (Episode 2) *Primeval (Episode 3.4 and book) Gallery TGC VelociraptorWounded.jpg|A wounded Velociraptor. TGC VelociraptorPairFeeding.jpg|Velociraptor feeding on a Protoceratops. TGC VelociraptorPairKillsProtoceratops.jpg Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Animals Category:Dromaeosaur Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Meat eating animals Category:Packs Category:Rapters Category:Bug eaters Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Carnivores Category:Sea Monsters Animals Category:Bird-like dinosaurs Category:Apex Predator Category:Raptors